Austin Leist Myers
Austin Leist Myers is the newest member of the Warehouse. Before he was a warehouse agent he was a doctor in the war who go sent back after saving some enemies. He begrudgingly became a warehouse agent and wants to find the origin of artifacts. He is portrayed by Neil Patrick Harris. Personality Austin is very talented, in martial arts and as a doctor. He appears to take joy in revenge (even if it wasn't anyone's fault or if it affects other people as well as the people he's taking revenge on). He is sarcastic and bitter to even his so-called friends and coworkers, usually causing them to feel some kind of guilt. However, he is a very unpredictable character, who can decide to be friendly to those he dislikes (e.g. Christina) and likes talking about himself. He is easily hurt or upset, often feeling paranoid or betrayed. In a one-minute flashback, he also appears to be a bit boastful but it is obvious he can put on a good show and is a great performer. At the end of the day it becomes clear that he often feels guilty and does try to do the right thing, even if he has to do the wrong thing first. History Austin was trained at St. Bartholomew's Hospital as a Army doctor and served as a Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. He was deployed to Afghanistan, where he served until being shot in the shoulder. He recovered from the physical wound, but was left with psychological trauma and shortly thereafter he was discharged from service. Three years later he was recruited for the warehouse by Lena Jinks. Relationships Friends 'Lena Jinks' * Lena and Austin are close friends. She was the one who suggested him to Miss Fredrick after she met him during a case and deliberately went to the same Laundry Matt as him. When he found out that it was her who suggested him to the warehouse he was angry until Christina cooled him down (unorthodoxly). The two remained friends. Lena also has a small crush on him that no one noes about except for Christina. Notes * He is bi sexual * Former Army Doctor * His favrote song is "I'm sexy and I know it" Quotes * " Life sucks when you're ordinary. And what makes you exactly not like them? You're a warehouse agent. You leave the warehouse? You're no one, nothing. Trust me, becoming an agent was the best damn thing that ever happened to you" * "Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless" * " Life sucks. Get a helmet" * (referring to Lena Jinks "Do you know how hard it is to get her XBox brains to focus?" *''' You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself, unless you're sitting on a bar stool. Fortunately, I travel with a bar"'' *"You know what they say about teenage suicide... don't do it" *''"Bad asses don't say their bad asses"'' Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Male Characters